Different possibilities for the design of shutters for closing roller shutter boxes, for example in the middle consoles in vehicles, are known from the state of the art.
It is known from DE 4010241, to manufacture such a shutter from a multitude of roller shutter rods. These are each individually coated with decorative veneer as well as optionally with a protective layer. The roller shutter rods are articulately connected to their adjacent rods in each case by way of intermediate pieces. This arrangement has the disadvantage that the manufacture is relatively complicated due to the individual attachments of the veneers, as well as on account of the necessity of the multitude of individual intermediate pieces. Moreover, such a shutter has the disadvantage that it has no continuous surface since it is lowered at the connection locations in each case between two roller shutter rods. A cleaning of the roller shutter is rendered more difficult by way of this.
Moreover, shutters are known for example from EP 1 690 740 A1, which consist of individual slats which are connected by an intermediate layer. A decor is applied onto the intermediate layer. Such shutters are easier to clean for the user, but the manufacture is still quite expensive.